DNA is made of four deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates, provided by the de novo and the salvage pathway. The key enzyme of the de novo pathway is ribonucleotide reductase, which catalyses the reduction of the 2′-OH group of the nucleoside diphosphates, and the key salvage enzymes are the deoxyribonucleoside kinases, which phosphorylate deoxyribonucleosides to the corresponding deoxyribonucleoside monophosphates.
Deoxyribonucleoside kinases from various organisms differ in their substrate specificity, regulation of gene expression and cellular localisation. In mammalian cells there are four enzymes with overlapping specificities, the thymidine kinases 1 (TK1) and 2 (TK2), deoxycytidine kinase (dCK) and deoxyguanosine kinase (dGK) phosphorylate purine and pyrimidine deoxyribonucleosides. TK1 and TK2 are pyrimidine specific and phosphorylate deoxyuridine (dUrd) and thymidine (dThd), and TK2 also phosphorylates deoxycytidine (dCyd). dCK phosphorylates dCyd, deoxyadenosine (dAdo) and deoxyguanosine (dGuo), but not dThd. dGK phosphorylates dGuo and dAdo. In mammals, TK1 is cytosolic, and TK2 and dGK are localised in the mitochondria, although recent reports indicate a cytoplasmic localisation of TK2 as well.
WO 01/88106 describes multi-substrate deoxyribonucleoside kinase variants derived from insects, in particular Drosophila melanogaster, and Bombyx mori, and amphibians Xenopus laevis. 
A piece of genomic DNA from Arabidopsis thaliana has been annotated as putative deoxyguanosine kinase (dGK), suggesting that it converts only purine nucleosides, in GenBank™ (Accession No. AAG51141). However, up to this date no experimental work towards characterisation, properties, localisabon, use or biological function of plant kinases has yet been accomplished.